elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazoga the Orc (Quest)
Mazoga the Orc is a quest in . This quest starts when the Hero talks to Count Marius Caro in Castle Leyawiin. He wants to know why Mazoga the Orc will not leave his hall. Walkthrough Go to Mazoga and speak to her, she is extremely rude but will ask to find Weebam-Na. His house is in town across from the For Sale house. He will not help until he is persuaded, however. Follow Weebam-Na back to Mazoga and listen to them talk. She will be rude to him and demand that he take her to Fisherman's Rock, a camp north of Leyawiin. Weebam-Na will refuse, but talk to Mazoga and she will demand that she be taken there. Head to Fisherman's Rock north of Leyawiin and across the Lower Niben River. She will follow but will not swim, so it is a good idea to lead her around the southern end of the river. Mazoga confronts one of the bandits, Mogens Wind-Shifter, and reveals that she is seeking revenge on him for killing a friend when she was a bandit. Fight the four bandits, making sure to keep Mazoga alive, and return to the Count to complete the quest. After fighting the bandits and talking to Mazoga, she calls the Hero an idiot for killing them, yet she will engage in conflict herself if the player does not. If the player tells her they did not know about the Knights' etiquette, she will just agree and blame herself. It is important, if tedious, to walk Mazoga all the way back to the castle. With her low health after the bandit fight, she will tend to get killed by roving enemies on the way. It also helps to have a convalescence spell to use on her after the fight. An alternative and simpler way of escorting Mazoga is fast travelling back to Leyawiin. If Mazoga dies, the Count will hold the Hero responsible, and not give the next quest. This is not hinted at anywhere in the game, but she needs to live - protect her at all costs. However, she may die during the next quest with no serious repercussions. Journal Trivia *If the Dark Brotherhood quests are completed, then one of the murderers from the sanctuary can help defend her and dispatch enemies quicker. *It is advised to complete both of Mazoga's quests before starting Sanguine's quest. After casting Stark Reality on the Countess and her guests, Mazoga will attack the guards as they pursue the Hero. Even if they leave Leyawiin and complete Sanguine's quest, upon re-entering Leyawiin Castle, the guards will attack Mazoga and kill her, automatically failing her two quests. *If one has also chosen to do the Nocturnal's Eye quest, avoid killing Weebam-Na, or one will have a quest marker to his empty house. Bugs * Sometimes Mazoga will not talk to Mogens and will just stand there. The Hero of Kvatch will need to attack, then Mazoga will get angry with them. *Even if Mazoga is killed by the Leyawiin guards, the Count may still have the dialogue option "Service for Leyawiin." de:Mazoga der Ork (Quest) es:Mazoga el orco ru:Мазога Орк (квест) Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Quests